Smother Me
by beautyattempt
Summary: Bella finds comfort in a song that she finds slighty alluring. One-shot;song fic R&R First out of a song fics series. ExB R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my forst one-shot and song fic.**

**but there is going to be more because im starting a song fic series. **

**i hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer- I fourtunaly do not own Twilight.**

Smother Me

I woke up with the light streaming through the curtained window. I groaned and sat up, stretching all of my aching muscles. Glancing at the clock that read ten, I noticed a slip of paper in Edward's elegant writing. I sighed and smiled while reaching for the paper.

_My Bella,_

_Sorry I'm not here to greet you. I have to do some things with the family then hunt. I promise to be back in the late afternoon. Don't do anything rational while I'm gone. I love you and please stay safe._

_All that I posses,_

_Edward_

I giggled and closed the paper; I held it against my chest, closing my eyes. I was sad that Edward was gone, but pleased that I get the day alone. Have a lazy day Bells, I thought to myself. Throwing the covers back, I got up grab my toiletries and bounded to the bathroom.

I pulled the shower curtain back and clogged the tub and started the water. I set the temperature hot but not searing. I waltzed over to the cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed the bubbles and added a generous amount to the bath. I grabbed a lighter from the kitchen and lit the candles that surrounded the tub. I back up and pondered.

"Something's missing." I said aloud. Bubbles, candles… what else? Ah Ha! Music. Of course. Can't live without the beat. I laughed at my silly joke.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room to retrieve my speakers and iPod. I set the speakers on the sink and put my iPod in the dock. Setting the iPod on shuffle I got out of my clothes and stepped into the tub.

I sighed at the warm sensation hitting my body. I felt relaxed and content. I could never get days like this. Not that I minded not have Edward's company, I liked having Bella Time.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine_

Oh, The Used. How I adore them. The song reminds me of Edward and me. I smiled and sung along with the song.

_Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time_

My heart was beating, glowing at the song. It was me and Edward wrapped into a three minute song. If I thought that wasn't possible the band made it so.

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days_

Those words told my story of coming to Forks and discovering love. Amazing what words could express, I thought.

_  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

I felt my eyes sting with tears that were begging to fall. My stomach clench and a lonely tear escaped my red rimmed eyes. I was so happy.

_Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time_

Then there was Edward's story. Never letting me get away from him.

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

My alto voice echoed on the bathroom walls projecting it so that it was louder.

_When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  
Baby I'm here_

I sung with my heart in my throat, hoping that one day Edward and I would never repeat our mistakes. Never to doubt each other. And never love one another. I love Edward too much to even think of the idea.

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?

My tears were now flowing without my permission. I couldn't contain them. Now I regret not having Edward with me now. I needed him here. I needed him to tell me that it was okay, that he loves me. I needed him to hold me until I drift to sleep. In his arms. I want him to smother me.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time_

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
The one who calls you baby

My voice cracked, and I broke down. I was happy yet scared for my life. Edward loves me and would understand.

"Edward!" I gasped. He would be here any minute. I quickly got out of the tub and un-clogged the drain. I gathered my clothes and put them in the hamper. I wrapped a towel around my body and picked up my speakers. I made a dash to my room only to run into a cold wall.

I looked up and saw my savoir. God he was beautiful. His hair was wind blown—probably from running—looking perfect as ever. His faultless eyebrows arched in question. His high muscular cheek bones. Luscious kissable lips curved into my favorite crooked smile; flashing me his perfectly whiten teeth. His skin a flawless pale that radiated in the sun—from the bathroom window. He was my angel, my guardian angel.

"Breath Bella." Edward whispered enough for me to hear. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. I inhaled deeply. I looked up and met his honey gaze. So innocent yet full of animalistic horror. I noticed he was still smiling.

"And what are you smiling at?" I asked as my nose scrunched and head tilted to the side. His smiled increased.

"I heard you singing," I gasped and looked down in utter embarrassment. "But you were also crying. Why?" Edward stroked my cheek and lifted my head up to meet his gaze.

"Well…. I-I wasn't crying out of sadness, j-just delight I guess." I stuttered. Edward waited for me to continue and I did.

"The song made me realize what I have, and what happened in my—our—lives in the past, and present. It's as if they were looking into our lives and then putting it into a beautiful melody. It made me think and comprehend what I have." I murmured. I averted my gaze to look at his shirt. Then spoke.

"I have you Edward" I whispered and looked back at him. His eyes were filled with love and compassion. I think he realized too.

Both his hands were on my cheeks and he brought his lips to him. The kiss was filled with adoration for one another. Such passion was there too. I knew that Edward was for me and I was for him. Nothing could separate us.

All I wanted him to do was to smother me.

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time_

_--_

**The song is Somther Me by The Used.**

**i love this song in so many ways, it always seems to make my day a little better.**

**Put me on your your author alert if you want more song fics because im starting a series, so watch out. **

**Also read my beta-MissSutd-stories. there are awesome! **

**i love you all, your beautiful,**

**Shelby**


	2. AN Please Read

Sorry to post this, but I am eager to put another story out. In other words, I need my readers opinion on what I should write next, preferably a lemon one-shot, maybe even make it a muti chapter lemon fic.

If you will, please go to my profile and vote on my poll.

I prefer to write a yaoi XD, but if you disagree and want me to write something completely different, don't be afraid to speak up.

--

Here is a list of pairs I will be more than willing to do for _Twilight:_

Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle

Edward/Jacob

Carlisle/Jasper

Carlisle/Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle/Jacob

Jasper/Jacob

Edward/Bella

Carlisle/Bella

Jasper/Bella

Here is another list for _The Mortal Instruments_:

Alec/Magnus

Jace/Alec

Jace/Clary

Sebastian/Jace (how hot would that be? He Angel && The Demon???)

--

Again, sorry for the note, but I need your opinion so I can get major reviews :)

VOTE IN MY POLL!

Mucho gracias,

Shelby


End file.
